The Past Never Leaves You
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Sequel to "Shadow's Starr". Shadow and Starr are having the life they wanted: family, friends, love. But when Shadow's past comes back to haunt him this time around, will he be able to protect his family from the evil he defeat once before? ShadArr(Shadow and Starr, a combo a reader came up with!)
1. It's Twins!

**This is my one-year anniversary story, one year ago I wrote Shadow's Starr and I shall now write the sequel! I hope everyone enjoys it and remember to review after!**

* * *

Shadow and Starr were at the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called. Shadow had his arm around Starr's shoulders as he held her lovingly; he had his other hand on her tiny pregnant belly. The entire room was filled with mothers either wanting to abort their babies or get scans of them.

Starr thought about the idea of abortion. She would never kill an innocent life, then she thought if it wasn't her choice to get pregnant, if it were forced. The thought of being taken advantage of frightened her but she decided not to think about it. She believed, even if the baby wasn't born yet, killing isn't right and she wouldn't abort her baby but possibly give it up for adoption. She tapped her foot up and down waiting for her name to be called.

Shadow knew his lovely wife, his Starr, was pregnant and this frightened him at first, but at the same time he was overjoyed. But having twins doubled his emotions. He wondered if he wouldn't be a good father; he had just got a job working for the G.U.N. At any time a mission would come up and he would have to leave. But Starr was so understanding about his situation, she didn't cause a lot of flares, some excitement and shock but no large fights.

"Starr," a voice called out. Shadow and Starr looked up and saw a nurse in flower scrubs was standing in the doorway to the doctors. They got up and followed the nurse to the office.

"He'll be with you in a moment," the nurse said, then she left the room. Shadow and Starr were still holding hands.

"You okay?" Starr asked Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Shadow replied jumpy. He exhaled deeply.

"Hon, it's just an ultrasound," she softly laughed. "It's not like they're coming now."

"I know, it's just... The idea of being a father..."

"You'll be fine," she squeezed his hand genially. He smiled and squeezed back, he was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way round. Then the door clicked open. A green and blue bat in a white doctor's coat walked in.

"Shadow and Starr?" He asked the couple, they nodded. "So you're here for an ultra sound?"

"That's right," Starr replied.

"So you get up on that table and I'll get ready."

As Shadow helped Starr on the examining table, the doc washed his hand and got the goop and ultrasound. Starr wore a shirt and long skirt today so it was easier to get to her tummy, she lifted her shirt up so the doc could squeeze the goop on her stomach and place the ultrasound to see inside. He moved the stick around and got an image.

"Right there," he pointed at the screen. "You see that?"

The couple looked at they screen to see two small fetus' moving around. They gasped at the sight and Shadow kissed Starr's hand in joy.

"It looks like you're having-" the doc started to say.

"Oh, please don't tell us," Starr interrupted him. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll get this printed off for you."

The doc printed off two ultrasound images and gave them to the hedgehogs. They shook his hand and left the office.

* * *

Shadow and Starr sat in their car, not in gear, in their driveway of their home. The images were in their hands, Starr squealed in excitement and squeezed Shadow's hand tightly.

"I still need that hand," he joked. "And you'll need it when they come."

"Oh sorry," she said and stop squeezing as hard. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother! I just wish delivering was just as pleasurable as the conception."

"Oh, that word."

"What? Delivery?"

"No," he leaned over to Starr's face and slide his hand under her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh and saying seductively, "pleasurable."

"You dirty..." They started to kiss passionately, it was starting to get heated in the car. "Shadow, the neighbours might be watching."

"Then let them watch," he continued on her, he started to rub her waist and kiss her neck.

"But being pregnant _really_ gets me in the mood and I'm gonna need more room than a car to show you and your WMP."

"WMP?"

"Weapon of mass pleasure."

"Who's being dirty now?" He chuckled.

They got out of the car and went inside their home to finish business inside.

* * *

**First chapter! Yay!**


	2. A Simple Mission?

**Comments!**

**TheDivines: yes it does. And happy one year! This sure brings back memories!**

* * *

Starr sat at her computer setting up Skype. She logged in and pressed the person she wanted to speak to; Shadow came on the monitor.

"Hey hon," Shadow said to Starr. "How you doing?"

"I'm missing you," she replied. "Well, _we _miss you. You coming home soon?"

"I should be. Now you know I can't discuss my open cases but to keep it safe for us, just gotta keep an item safe from enemies and get it to a secure location."

"Well, you're careful right?"

"Always. How are my little angels doing?" Starr pointed the web cam at her growing tummy, which was at six months. "Wow! They're getting so big! You having any of those strange cravings yet?"

"If you consider three chocolate milkshakes, a tub of Heavenly Hash and eggs right before talking to you a strange craving then, yes," Starr picked up another milkshake and took a sip. "...this might be my fourth one... Don't give me that look, maybe the babies are in the mood for this. You'd have to ask them."

"I think I'll just leave the three of you to enjoy whatever it is you're enjoying," Shadow laughed. He blew a kiss through the web cam and Starr caught it and opened it in her heart. Shadow sent out two more kisses which Starr caught and opened them on her tummy, for the kids.

Shadow got off the cam, then like clockwork, his commander, Abraham Tower, called him on his wrist communicator.

"Agent, come in Agent Dark," the Commander called for him.

"Agent Dark here," Shadow said in the mic.

"Shadow, we have the Sceptre of Darkness and it's ready to be transported to the safe location."

"Copy that. I'm on my way," Shadow hung up and left his safe house. The safe house was in the middle of nowhere, a perfect place for a G.U.N. agent to hide. Shadow got on his motorcycle, turned the ignition on and drove off to HQ.

Shadow got to HQ, showing his ID at the front door he got through security and headed to the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility, or SCIF for short. Shadow walked in to see Commander Abraham Tower sitting at a table on the other end of the dark room. Shadow shut the door behind him and sat down opposite of Tower.

"Agent Shadow, this mission is of the highest importance," the Commander started off. "Failing to protect the Sceptre will not only cause damage to the G.U.N. but the entire planet as well."

"What is the Sceptre of Darkness?" Shadow asked him.

"That is none of your concern," the Commander was every firm about his answer. "What is your concern is getting this item to the safe location. If you take the back roads, you should most likely be safe. But if you are to run into trouble, use lethal force; at no cost should the Sceptre of Darkness fall into the wrong hands."

"Any suspects I should be worried about?"

"Not 'people' suspects, but something darker. You see, this item holds powers no one can contain, evil that can't be controlled. The device has had reports of controlling people's minds, so whatever happens, follow your orders and get it to the location safely."

"Yes sir," Shadow reached for the Sceptre and gently touched it only to have him let go. He felt a chill of evil and darkness enter him from his arm, the feeling was so powerful he understood fully how 'high importance' the item really was.

"Agent, be careful."

Shadow nodded and reached for the Sceptre once more. He was prepared this time and held on to it as more chills shot through his arm. He put the Sceptre in a cloth bag that he had brought with him and swung it over his head and upon his shoulder. Before leaving the Commander gave Shadow the address of the safe location and the black hedgehog left the SCIF and went back outside to deliver the Sceptre.

Shadow followed orders and took the back roads, everything was quiet except for the roaring of the bike's engines. The breeze flowed through Shadow's quills, the bag was secure around him. While driving he felt the dark power of the Sceptre of through the bag, it felt like it was whispering to him but the words were unclear to him. He suddenly felt a sense of vulnerability go through him; it was the same feeling he got when Starr died in his arms. He focused back on the roads and continued to drive but he couldn't help but feel that he had just opened himself to a certain evil, more evil than what Starr went through.

Shadow finally got to the location, it was literally out in the middle of nowhere but had security like it was an airport. He parked his bike out front and walked up to the doors; he showed the two human guards his G.U.N. ID and they let him in. The large doors opened automatically as Shadow was greeted by another agent.

"We've been waiting for you Agent Shadow," the man said to him. "Now please follow me."

Shadow followed the well-dressed agent to a room where all the walls had what looked like security boxes covering them, from ceiling to the floor. Each small door had a green light on them to indicate that the door was locked and the item behind it was secured. Shadow walked to a door that had a red light on it, the agent flashed a card in front of the light and the door opened. The agent propped the hedgehog to put the Sceptre in, Shadow put the entire bag, with the Sceptre, inside and he shut the door. The red light turned green and the door locked tight. They left the room but Shadow couldn't help but still feel vulnerable despite it being locked up tight.

* * *

**Chapter two! Remember to review! Hey that rhythms!**


	3. Lamaze

**Sorry it's been a while to upload, some sad family stuff :(. But I'm still here, and Happy Early Father's Day, or as I like to call it: Happy Mother's Day Part Two :P. Comment time!**

**werewolf99: hey, there's a name I recognize! Welcome back, and I'm glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

Starr gathered her two pillows ready for her Lamaze child birth class; she was eight months along. Since Shadow was still on a mission, Silver had agreed to take her. She smiled at the thought of a naïve, innocent hedgehog taking her to a child birth class. The two drove in his car to the class.

"Thanks again Silver for coming with me," Starr said to him, she rubbed her tummy.

"No problem," he said. "Anything for a friend."

"So have you and Blaze thought about taking the next step?"

"You mean kids? Well, I'd like to have some but I never really talked about it with her. I'm hoping this class will help me understand about being a parent."

"Sure, and the first thing it teaches you is how to take the verbal abuse through child labour," Starr laughed.

"That bad?"

"Oh yes. Women go through the pain of child birth and men go through the pain of their eyebrows growing together."

This caused Silver to blush a bit, but it didn't last for they finally got to the class. They got out of the car and walked in the building to see several pregnant women. A non-pregnant woman walked up to the hedgehogs.

"Welcome back Starr," the lady said. "And who's this young man?"

"This is Silver," Starr said. "Shadow couldn't make it so he volunteered to come with me."

"How sweet. Well, welcome Silver."

"Thank you ma'am," Silver said being polite. They walked in a large room filled with pregnant women with their husbands, along with mats and pillows.

"Alright, class," the teacher said to the group. "Everyone get in your spots and we'll start."

"Okay, Silver," Starr said looking around. "We'll go here."

The two hedgehogs found an empty mat. The class proceeded on, the 'coaches' helped the women relax. A couple of hours later, the coaches were facing their partners, massaging their shoulders.

"That's it, coaches," the teacher said. "You're all doing great."

"How am I doing, Starr?" Silver asked her.

"You're doing great," Starr moaned, she moved her head around. "Ah... You're hands are perfect."

Silver blushed at her complement and kept massaging.

* * *

The class was over and everyone was going home, Silver drove Starr home.

"Thanks again, Silver," Starr said to him, but he wasn't paying attention; she knew why. "Silver? Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"When you said 'movie', you didn't say it was a real-life child birth movie," he said. "Do you guys watch that every time?"

"Yeah."

"When you see Shadow, you salute him for me."

"Sure," she giggled, then she got out of the car. "See ya later, Silver."

"Bye!" He waved back. "And good luck."

Starr closed the door and went inside her house. Silver drove home where his new wife, Blaze, was waiting for him. He walked through the door where she was in the kitchen drying some dishes.

"Hey, Silver," she greeted him as she put the last dish in the cupboard. "How was the class?"

Silver immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. This loving gesture took her by surprise, but she enjoyed it.

"It was definitely interesting," he said, this made her chuckle. "And it got me thinking. Blaze, do you want kids?"

"Why, Silver," she was surprised, they turned to face each other. "This coming from the same hedgehog that lost his boot on our honeymoon?"

Silver blushed at that memory.

"Blaze, I'm serious," he held her hands. "I saw how painful labour can be but I really want kids, and I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you and I want us to be happy."

"Oh, Silver," the cat sighed.

She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's body and pulled him in for a loving hug. He did the same, they rested their heads on each other's shoulder. Then Silver got an idea, he used his telekinesis to carry Blaze to the couch. He put her on one end then he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging. The cat started purring softly.

"Silver," she purred. "This is amazing..."

"This is one of the things we had to do in class," the innocent Silver said. "It helps the woman relax."

"Well, it's working," Blaze said twirling her head around like Starr did in class, this made Silver smile. "You're so good at this."

"Thanks, and Starr thought so too."

He kept massaging his wife's shoulders as she continued to purr happily.

* * *

**Yes, a little SilverxBlaze there. I always found this couple to be so cute cause Silver's so naïve and cute! Hope everyone liked!**


	4. Home at Last

Starr sat in her recliner chair rubbing her three-weeks-to-go belly. The babies were kicking like mad, Starr felt like they were going to pop out of her like an alien. She sipped her water from her oversized water bottle when her cell started ringing. She reached for it on the side table, saw that it was Rouge and picked up.

"Hello?" Starr said.

"Hey girl, it's Rouge," the bat said cheerfully. "You ready for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?"

"Our girls night out: you, me, Amy, Blaze and Tails' girl Cosmo. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"But... Shadow called me half an hour ago saying he was on his way home. I haven't seen him in over six weeks! I guess I got so excited to see him I kinda forgot about tonight. Oops. You guys can go out, I'll be fine."

"No way, I'm not leaving you there on your own. Wait, I have an idea: how about we come over there, still have girls' night and Shadow can see the guys? You can have your alone time with him when he gets home and still have fun with us."

"What, you think I don't have fun with my own husband? Just because I'm ready to pop doesn't mean I can't still have fun. Oh! The babies keep kicking. Sure, just let me run it by Shadow first."

"Great! I'll just text the girls to let them know. Can't wait to see you! And Shadow!"

The girls hung up and Starr got excited again when she remembered that her love was coming home today.

**30 mins later...**

Starr washed her hands and left the bathroom when her cell started ringing again. She looked at it and saw that it was Shadow, she shrieked before answering it then did.

"Hey you," she greeted him. "Where are you?"

"Hey love, I'm stuck in traffic," he said to her. "Why don't people walk to places anymore?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither," then the doorbell rang. "You expecting someone?"

"In three weeks, yes, when the babies come. But not right now, I'm just waiting for you," the doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's someone expecting you."

Starr quietly gasped to herself as she ran down the stairs to the front door; she opened the door where Shadow was standing on the doorstep, giving her his sexy smile and pose. Starr shirked and yelled in joy and swung her arms around Shadow's neck almost knocking him off his feet. He wrapped his arms around her too, he smelled her hair and felt her warm body against his. Oh how he missed his wife. She stopped hugging Shadow only to kiss his lips hard, she missed him so much.

"Oh Shadow! You're home!" She exclaimed when she caught her breath. They walked to the living room where they sat down on the couch. "They-they said you'd be home sooner but, something about an accident. I-I'm just glad you're alright."

"I heard you kept calling them to see if I was okay. The guy we were transporting was a piece of work and he put a guy in the hospital and I stayed with him until he pulled through. I'm sorry I didn't call, it was a tough case and it was almost me that got hurt."

"Just hold me," Shadow wrapped his arms around Starr and hugged her. She was so understanding. While hugging, Shadow felt something hit his side, then it happened again.

"Oh! Was that-?"

"Yeah. The babies are happy to see you too."

"Hey kiddies," Shadow moved his head to Starr's belly and talked to his unborn children, he rubbed her belly gently. "Daddy's home finally. I missed you guys. I love you so much."

Shadow planted affectionate kisses for the kids. Starr ran her fingers through Shadow's quills while he kissed the kids.

"How are you feeling?" Starr asked him, he lifted himself up to be face-to-face with Starr once more.

"A bit tired."

"Well, us girls planned a night out but decided to have it here about seven. That gives us a couple of hours. And we thought you could hang with the guys? Get reconnected? As for right now, we can just lay upstairs, I just want to be with you."

"We can do that," Shadow got up from the couch and help Starr up and they both headed upstairs to rest up.

They laid on their bed, they pulled the covers over their bodies and cuddle together. Starr wrapped her arm around Shadow's strong body, his fluffy chest fur tickling her nose. He smelt of sweat and Stetson cologne, the same cologne she bought him. It was faint but she still smelled it on his fur, she smiled to herself; he wanted everything to be perfect.

At the same time, Shadow had wrapped his arm around Starr's shoulders and pulled her in close to him. He leaned gently on her quills, then he smelt her perfume, Red. He knew she prepared herself for him, she always put perfume on her quills if she knew they were going to cuddle.

Both ebony hedgehogs closed their eyes and fell asleep, their hearts beating in sync, their breaths light and airy. Their chest rose one at a time, despite them sleeping they were at least sleeping together.


	5. Show Time!

**I guess no one commented :(. Anyway, I'd like to thank people for their wishes for my family troubles. We're going through a rough patch and all your prayers and thoughts I'd appreciate very much. This chapter has some comic relief in it, hopefully you'll get a good laugh. **

* * *

Seven o'clock came and all the girls came a few minutes after. Starr let them in, they brought mushy love movies to watch. Starr hugged the girls as Shadow came from the kitchen with his coat on, Rouge was the first to greet him and have a private conversation.

"Hey stranger," she said. "How you doing?"

"Not bad," he replied. "I'm glad you're having this girls' night. It can get hard for a wife with an absent husband."

"Yeah, but she seems to be taking it well. She's strong, I guess cause of her past. So anyway, did you hear? I got into the G.U.N. and now I'm an official agent!"

"Congrats! You deserved it, after all those training sessions and long hours of paperwork."

Shadow and Rouge joined the others so the other girls could welcome back the black hedgehog. Shadow gave Starr a goodbye kiss and hopped on his motorcycle and drove to the pub to meet his guy friends.

Back at the house, Starr wearing bigger PJs and a housecoat, sat down in her recliner and put her feet up. The others prepared food for the movies. They sat down on either the couch or the other chairs.

"So hon," Rouge started off. "How you doing? Alright?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess," Starr replied.

"So you're three weeks away?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Nine months ago I was screaming _for_ Shadow and in three weeks I'll be screaming _at_ Shadow."

They all laughed.

"Well let's just relax tonight," Rouge said.

They put in their first movie. Then Starr felt a pain in her tummy but she ignored it.

* * *

Shadow got to though where the guys, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver, were waiting for him. Shadow saw them and walked up to them, calling for them.

"Hey, I heard there was a faker in town," Sonic said as he gave Shadow a one-handed hug.

"I missed you too," Shadow joked. Shadow sat at the bar and ordered a light beer.

* * *

About twenty minutes in their movie, Starr started moaning, Cosmo noticed.

"Starr are you alright?" The plant asked concerned.

"Yeah," Starr exhaled out, she moaned again.

"Are you having contractions?" Blaze asked.

"I can't be! I still have three weeks."

"I heard that twins can come early sometimes. How often are the pains?"

"In the last twenty minutes... I'd say twice or three times."

"Starr news flash: you're in labour!" Amy said excited.

"No, I can't be. This isn't happening. AHH!"

She had another contraction.

"Okay that's it," Rouge said taking charge. "I'm not waiting for a head to show. Girls, call the ambulance, I'll go get Shadow."

The girls surrounded Starr as Rouge left the house to get to the pub. She flew as fast as she could to find the motorcycle at a bar, finally she saw it. She landed and walked in, the room was filled with drunks and parties, everyone enjoying themselves. Looking for a familiar face, she saw Sonic doing a tequila shot. She walked over to him.

"Sonic, where's Shadow?" She asked him. He wiped his mouth and made a funny face from the lime.

"Bathroom I think," he replied. "When did you become his A.A. sponsor?"

"The babies are coming!"

"His babies?"

"No, you're babies," she said sarcastically. "Go get him!"

Sonic got up from his seat and walked in the bathroom to see Shadow washing his hands.

"Shadow, you have to go home," Sonic told Shadow.

"Sonic, I only had half a beer," Shadow reminded him.

"No Shadow, you have to go home _now_."

"Faker, I don't remember marrying you, now piss off," Shadow headed to the door when Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him.

"Starr's in labour!"

"What?"

"The babies, they're coming!"

"Where is she?!"

"Out getting a pizza," Sonic said joking. "She's home! Let's go!"

They both bolted out of the bathroom and saw that Rouge had gathered the rest of the boys up. The boys got in their car, Tails was the DD for the evening. Shadow got on his motorcycle and Rouge flew home, staying close to Shadow. The got to the house and walked in to see Starr laying on the couch moaning in labour pains. Shadow ran over to his wife and held onto her hand, Rouge was close behind. Everyone stood back to give the couple room.

"It's alright hon," Rouge said comforting Starr.

"We called the ambulance," Amy told Rouge. The bat nodded as she continued to hold Starr's hand, Shadow held on to the other one.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked frantically.

"We better get some hot water and towels," Silver suggested seriously. He started to leave to get the supplies, but a shout came from the other side of the couch.

"Silver! Unless my husband is George Clooney, just look out for the ambulance!" Starr shouted. "Aahh!"

Silver stumbled and tripped on his way out to look for the ambulance.

"Everyone else, in the kitchen!" Rouge shouted to everyone to give Starr some breathing room, the bat turned to Starr and asked her, "Was that pain closer than the last?"

"Mm-hmm," Starr hummed nodded her head quickly.

"Just breathe honey, in and out," Starr breathed the way she was taught to. "You doing better?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, Rouge," Shadow finally said.

"Not you! Just help your wife."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh no, another contraction," Starr groaned. "Aahh!"

Starr squeezed her husband's hand very tightly, which made Shadow think it could break with all the pressure she was implying.

"What do you when I'm not here, crack lobster claws?!" Shadow whined to his wife.

Finally the ambulance came, Silver escorted the two paramedics to the patient. Shadow and Rouge stepped aside while the paramedics checked on Starr.

"Shadow, go in the ambulance with your wife," Rouge ordered him.

Shadow nodded and re-grabbed Starr's hand and comforted her. Starr's labour pains could be heard from outside.

"I am so glad guys don't have to do that," Sonic commented.

"Me too," Knuckles agreed.

"No, your eyebrows just grow together," Rouse told them, semi-joking.

"They do?!" Silver asked seriously. The others just stared at him.

* * *

The group waited at the home of Shadow and Starr, the paced and sat and patted their thumbs together. Then the phone rang, Rouge was right near it so she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" She said in the phone. "Shadow!"

The others perked up when she said this, she waited for Shadow to finish talking.

"The first one was born an hour ago, it's a boy!" Rouge informed them, the group quietly cheered. "The second one was born thirty minutes ago, it's another boy!"

"Yay!" The group cheered. Rouge out her ear back on the phone.

"Shadow, I'm still here," Rouge said, her face changed from joy to shock. "But... Shadow... How?"

The others waited for Rouge to say something, anything. Finally she said, "they're expecting the third any minute."

"Aaahhh!" The girls shrieked. "Triplets!"

"Okay, Shadow. We're in our way," Rouge hung up the phone. "We can all go there now and see the babies!"

Everyone got up and went to the hospital. When they got there, they looked around for the maternity floor. They eventually found it and walked through the doors, there they saw two black hedgehogs with three smaller black hedgehogs.

"Aww," everyone said at the same time, but quietly so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"Wow bud, that must've been one heck of a honeymoon," Sonic commented to Shadow.

"Who said they were conceived on our honeymoon?" Shadow asked him. "I didn't."

"Oh, never mind you two," Amy said getting beside Starr. "What did you all have?"

"Two boys and a girl," Starr replied, Starr was holding the boys in her arms and Shadow had the girl. "The boys were first and our little girl came last."

"They're so cute," Amy cooed over the boys. "They look just like Shadow... Except for the purple streaks."

"Red and blue," Starr giggled. "I'm just glad it's over. I wanted to have three kids, but I never expected them to all come at the same time."

Everyone laughed.

"What did you name them?" Tails asked the two new parents.

"The oldest is Seth and the younger is Sage," Starr replied.

"And our little girl is Sunn," Shadow said kissing her forehead.

"Wow, all starting with S," Blaze commented. "It's not going to get confusing now, is it?"

"Nah," Starr replied. "And besides, when we both get old, by the time we call our kids by their proper name, we'll need all of them anyway."

The whole room filled up with laughter again.

* * *

**Check out my deviantart page, please! It's the same name here.**


End file.
